


Nowhere to Run

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Desperation, Escape Attempt, F/M, Molestation, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse makes an attempt to escape Megatron's ship, but the odds are slim to none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run

 

She bit her lip as she waited again for his breath to start up again.

 

But it didn't.  The ship's captain merely gruffed in his sleep before slumbering again.

 

Eclipse slowly began to move out from his arm, each breath he took making her spine jump even more than the last.

 

She had to get out of here.  This man... he had kidnapped her from her home, her family... And now she was stuck on his ship somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

 

While she knew her father would have people looking for her, she was losing hope day by day.  Even if her father had gotten all the King's navy to look for her, this man was no easy target to track.

 

Captain Megatron the Conqueror was no ordinary pirate.  He had earned that name for a reason.  He had a giant fleet that served him and no one had been able to stop him.  Slow him down or hold him at bay, yes, but it was only temporary.  Even the times he had been caught and thrown in jail ended rather quickly with a prison break.

 

But she couldn't give up now.  This man had stolen her away.  Had made her strip down in front of him like cattle.  And he forced her to sleep in his bed, unclothed for him to touch with his own hands.

 

She held back a shiver as she finally got out of bed.  He had... He had put his hands on her where he shouldn't have.  Places only she was allowed to touch.  Megatron promised her that he wouldn't take her yet, but that he would soon get around to it.

 

Eclipse didn't want to wait around for that.  And with a rescue become less likely as each day and night went on, Megatron would have her before anyone finally got to her.

 

Her only chance was to attempt an escape.  Get off the boat and try to get far enough for another ship, hopefully a British one, to pick her up before Megatron could.

 

And if not, then... she would just have to swim.  And possibly drown.  She didn't want to die, but if attempting and dying to escape was an option compared to staying here and being raped by this man, she'd take it.

 

With as much silence as she could make, Eclipse got herself dressed in the simple dress Megatron allowed her to wear sometimes.  It barely covered much and it was so low... at least he only made her wear it in here and not when he took her out on deck.

 

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was something.  She remembered the way to the deck and where the lifeboats were.  She could just get in one and get out.

 

Yeah, it wasn't much of a plan, Eclipse thought as she slowly traversed to the door, but it was worth a shot-

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

It was as if the ocean had plunged her into its icy depths.  Hand hovering just over the door handle, Eclipse was unable to turn her head back to even acknowledge the man as she heard him get up in his bed.

 

"A little late for a midnight stroll, isn't it, Eclipse?"

 

Nothing and everything went through her mind, leaving her unable to make a run for it or even turn her head to face her captor.

 

"Or perhaps you need to relieve yourself somewhere up on deck say near the lifeboats?"

 

That made her head turn.  And even in the barely moon-lit cabin of the captain, she could see the anger in his red eyes as he stared her down.

 

"Well, if you feel the need to  _relieve_  yourself, go ahead.  Just be careful.  These are my crew, but they are not above their... base desires.  And at this hour, they might think you some dream for them to play with."

 

There came the plunge of icy coldness running through her veins again.  Right, the captain was one thing, but the crew... she had felt their eyes on her when Megatron brought her out on deck.

 

"Just so you know, I'm not stopping you.  You can finish your business; I'll just stay in here and get my sleep.  I could care less what sort of adventure you go on while you roam my ship full of men who have not been ashore and seen a woman for over a month."

 

And that was when she realized she couldn't.  She would never make it.  From the grin she could now see on his face, Eclipse realized she was doomed the moment Megatron told the crew she was his.

 

Her only chance of surviving was with him.  If she went out and one of the crew saw her... she didn't want to think of what would happen to her.

 

Megatron wouldn't care.  He seemed fine just letting her walk out and be raped by his men.  But then why? Why had he taken her?  Was it only for fun?  Would he have thrown her to them once he grew bored with her?

 

Eclipse was so confused and scared that she had to lean against the door to keep standing.

 

"Well?" The captain's legs opened up as he leaned back on the bed with his chilling smile still on.

 

Unable to feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, the young governess slowly walked back to the bed, their gazes never tearing from each other.  She could only sniffle as he watched her undress before climbing back into his arms as he laid them both down again.

 

She was trapped, she thought.  There was nowhere for her to go.

 

END


End file.
